


A drunk night

by Bonanza



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Drinking, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: Under the marvelous idea of shrinking themselves so their high grade could last longer, the Rescue bots go for a drinking night with the Burns Family.
Relationships: Blades & Chase, Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	A drunk night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Idea and comic what I did with Knnw a on Tumblr!  
This fic is for you gal!

The Minimizer was in the four bots direction , Doc Greene calculated almost perfectly the sizes they would end. That Almost ended up into the Rescue bots being a bit smaller than him, amazed by how gigantic the things seemed now.

"Well, at least they're our size now" said Chief Burns, arms folded over his chest, watching them with a kind smile. 

"I'm glad that Cody and Frankie had their sleepover in my lab" chuckled the scientist. 

Blades jumped excitedly, looking around the place from his new perspective. "This would be awesome! There are so many things I want to do!" He had to fight the urge to run in the TV'S direction and hold the remote between his servos. 

"Shrinking ourselves to make the high grade last longer was a pretty good idea, Boulder" Heatwave said, walking around little..

"I'm still doubtful. What if there's an emergency? We can't do our jobs overcharged! It's highly Illegal AND Dangerous!" Complained Chase, looking worried at Chief, who proposed the idea of a drinking night, in the first place. 

"Don't worry, partner, Dani and Graham are on patrol tonight. Take this as an opportunity to relax a little" Chuckled the man, placing his hand on Chase's shoulder, something he had been wanting to do for a while.

Heatwave and Boulder carried the heavy kegs of High Grade what they previously prepared for the evening, Blades ran to get the various Energon based sweets they had, catching his teammates up on the elevator. 

* * *

The elevator doors slid open, letting the now Human sized Robots see the living room of the Firehouse for the first time. They looked around for a few seconds, obviously awed by the place and the photos hanging on the walls. 

"This place is beautiful, Chief" Chase complimented his partner, cheeks getting slightly cyan. 

"Thank you, partner!" Said the man, walking them around and showing where everything on the kitchen was. Signaling a corner where Heatwave and Boulder could leave the kegs.

Blades placed the treats on the table, they had been minimized too, taking the sweet glowing sticks of Energon out of their box and placing them on a plate. Chase did the same with the rust sticks, helping his Amica to set everything in place. 

"Is not that I don't trust you, but I'm not sure how you'll handle with Glass cups." Charlie held four Eco Friendly reusable cups and placed them down on the table, ready for the Bot's use. 

Doc was already looking for something down in the cupboard, moving groceries aside until his hand met the wall, blindly moving his fingers to finally grab a bottle and pulling it out of the cupboard. He held proudly the expensive looking whiskey bottle, with a smile on his face and taking two glasses to pour some in them.

"I knew you still had it!" Said Ezra Greene.

"You know I don't drink much... it would be a waste throwin' it to the trash! It was a gift after all!" Chief pulled a bag of chips out of another cupboard and emptied the bag into a bowl.

"Aren't Your kids old enough to drink?"

"Too fancy for 'em, Dani and Kade are more beer folks and Graham doesn't like alcohol at all..." 

Chase sat next to Blades, who had his helm leaning on Heatwave's shoulder, both already with a cup on their servos. They were listening to the humans at the end of the table, how they laughed and remembered some stories. 

"C'mon Chase, we're here to drink" the team leader chuckled, grabbing a Energon treat and biting it instantly. 

The police bot looked away, unsure what to do.

"Yeah, dude even Boulder is drinking!" Said his Amica, pointing at the green bot sitting next to Heatwave.

Chief Burns seemed to notice Chase's mood and offered the empty cup to him. "I want to make a toast, please partner" he said softly. The Bot's cheeks warmed up a little while he held the cup with both servos, pouring high grade in it.

"I wanted to thank y'all for a well done Job and makin' me some company tonight..." Chief held his glass up.

"Cheers!" Said Doc.

"Cheers!" Repeated Blades, still smiling and enjoying the whole situation. 

"Cheers!" Said Heatwave and Boulder.

Chase was quiet but still followed the rest as they toasted.

The humans in the room gulped their drinks in one smooth swing, groaning after leaving the glasses on the table and laughing at each other. Heatwave sipped casually his cup, Blades drank some as Boulder. Chase just sipped it once, leaving it down as the conversation resumed. 

"I was wonderin'... we know that you feel love and have relationships and that stuff" Said Charlie casually, pointing his glass to Heatwave and Blades. "But, do you guys get married and like procreate or somethin' like that?" 

Blades giggles, Heatwave's face got hot instantly. Chase took a sip.

"Well, yes! We it's called bonding" said cheerfully the Helicopter.

"There are the Conjux Endurae, what are the equivalent of spouses on earth. That's a deep bond between you and your beloved. But there's also the Amica Endurae, what it's simply, best friends, but... like sharing your spark platonically" Boulder added, chuckling a little.

"Like Chase and I! We are Amicas!" Chase now drank a bit more. 

Chief chuckled, the bowl of chips was already empty.

"And do you change you last names? Who would have to change it?" Now was Doc's turn to ask.

The four bots laughed at the same time, not to be mean, but it was always funny for them the concept of last names.

"Sorry Doc, We Cybertronians don't have last names, our designation is extended to your Birthplace. For example, I'm Heatwave of Tarn." 

"Blades of Vos. Oh! it was weird to be a grounder on that city full of flight frames!"

"Your carrier was a seeker..." Chase murmured, the cup pressed on his lips.

"Shut up you! Chase of Polyhex!" 

Heatwave laughed, finishing the contents of his cup and pouring some more.

"Well I was born in Kaon, it was a nice City before the war" Boulder said, looking down at the High Grade. 

"Everything was nicer before the war" murmured Heatwave, a low growl coming from his vocalizer. 

Chief felt the tension and coughed, looking at Chase who seemed less tense. 

"You said carrier... what is that?" He asked curiously. 

The bot panicked an instant and grabbed a rust stick, trying to keep it cool, then he drank a bit more of his drink, looking for the right words.

"When two bots love each other so much, they agree to share their sparks. On their merge, if they're really close and connected, a third spark can bloom. That Sparkling orbits the Carrier's spark for a few months, getting stronger and then going their way down to the Carrier's tummy, where a new build frame is waiting." Blades explained in a childish way.

Heatwave and Boulder laughed, Chase drank more. 

"So... it's like a mom, then how do you call the father?" 

"Sire..." Heatwave bit another treat. 

"It is like a non-sexual reproduction then?" Doc Greene was a bit confused, pouring more whiskey in his and Chief's glasses. 

"Oh no! There's sex, a lots of it" Blades said quickly, just to be hit in the side by his mate. 

Boulder laughed again. 

A silence fell for a few seconds. Chief had a hard to read expression, but he wasn't disgusted, neither Ezra, he knew he looked for that answer no matter how disgusting or weird could it be. Chase already finished his cup and stood up to fetch more high grade.

"If you guys had a... eh- Sparkling? And it were born here, the kid would be called 'something' of Griffin Rock?" 

Now was Blades' turn to blush, he pressed the cup on his lips.

"Y-yeah.. I mean, maybe. I don't know" he jumped a little when a servo touched his knee joint, just to be Heatwave's.

The Policebot leaned on his servos over the table, moving his pedes a bit nervous. The conversation he had with Blades previously coming back to his processor. His Amica encouraging him to tell Chief how he felt, that night might be perfect because and quoting "A drunk night can spice the things up!" 

He just drank more.

* * *

It was quiet an hour later, Chief and Doc were on the rooftop, Blades was now on Heatwave's lap, his faceplates pressed on the firetruck's neck and the other's servo over that orange waist. Boulder was sleeping softly on the couch and Chase had his face on the table, drunkenly sobbing nonsense while holding his empty cup on his servo. 

"B-But! What if he's disgusted?" He babbled, sobbing once. 

"He'll not..." said Blades, servos tracing imaginary circles over Heatwave's windshield. 

"I have been keeping my feelings for him on secret for so long!" Shouted the drunk bot this time.

"Yeah... secret" chuckled the firetruck. He slid his servo over his Mate's leg. 

Chase raised his head, pouting to his Amica, again about to cry. He needed an advice from him, something to give him a clue about how to proceed in this.

"I already told you, Chase! This is the perfect opportunity! Just go and tell him what you have been feeling for him, no matter in what weird police language you say it, he'll surely understand you!" 

"It's not that easy! W-We are partners! He has been saying it since we arrived here and... if I try to change that..." Chase seemed lost on his thoughts for a klik. "... What kind of possibility do I have anyway! He would not date a giant alien Robot!" He left his head fall over the table again.

Blades was giggling along Heatwave, clearly barely paying attention to his Amica. He just turned when Chase dramatically hit his head on the table. 

"Okay, now stop!" The Helicopter was forced to leave his seat and stand next to his drunk friend. Trying to make him stand up. "You are telling him how you feel right now!

Chase was pushed upstairs by his best friend, still with tears on his optics and a clearly overcharged processor.

Charlie Burns and Ezra Greene were talking on the rooftop, the policeman leaning on the railing, with a tired expression compared to his friend. Their faces tinted slightly red, the cold night and the alcohol on their blood making them blush without a real reason for it. 

"Blades... I'm not sure... he's there, having a conversation with Doc. I'll ruin it..." he murmured when they reached the top and saw the two men.

"Just. Go. And. Tell. HIM!" the Helicopter pushed him again, now making him stumble his way to Chief's side. 

Both humans looked at him, confused. The police bot looked quickly behind himself, seeking support from his already gone friend. Blades surely wanted to get rid of him for the moment and frag with Heatwave, it was obvious! They made out when Chief and Doc left the room, over-touching each other. 

"Chase? Is everythin' okay?" Said Chief, blinking slowly. 

"I'm sorry, Sir... eh" it was now or Never, Chief was Drunk as well, and all of the TV experience he learned from Blades told him to confess his feelings. If something went wrong he could make it pass for weird Drunk dream from the man. "... I wanted to have a word with you... if it's possible..." 

Chief chuckled, a gentle and warm smile what made Chase's spark pulse harder. "Of course, Chase! With Doc here we were watchin' the sky." 

The bot looked up at the beautiful night sky full of stars, he remembered when they went with Cody to that field and gazed at the stars. 

"Ah! Chief, I think it's my time to go and have some good sleep! If I want to wake up at a decent our of course... Good night!" Doc said quickly, patting his Friend's shoulder a twice and walking downstairs. 

And then Chief and Chase were alone. A silence fell between them, the wind blowing softly and making the trees swing. 

"What do you wanted to tell me, Partner?" Said the man with a soft smile, he was lightly drunk and in a good mood, despite the things he was talking with Doc. 

"I... uh..." the bot approached to be face to face with his partner, nervous about his reaction or any other thing. "I have found myself... thinking about you... in not very professional ways..." Chase head was spinning a little, fearful to keep talking. "And I'm bad at expressing them, but I need you to know that I have really strong feelings towards you-" 

Chief blinked a few times, still smiling when he moved to hold Chase's face and bring himself closer to the still rambling bot. It was a simple kiss, chaste but long enough to make the bot shut up and his processor scream. 

"S-Sir..." he could mutter. 

"Finally found a way to shut you up..." 

Chase looked down, confused and his faceplates bright blue. A servo moved to grab Chief's hand, seeking a clear answer despite both being drunk.

"... Do you mean that, sir?" He asked, making finally some strong eye contact. 

The man chuckled, pulling the bot close to him and placing his hands on the other's hips and took his time to admire the one before him. White faceplates, fang-like upper jaw and twitchy audial antennae, Chase's shiny badge he whore on his forehelm caught his attention, watching his reflection on it for a few seconds. 

"I would not be doing this If I didn't meant it..." he murmured, closing the distance between them again, giving the bot a light kiss on the cheek before catching his dermas with his own lips. The Bot's engine purring in delight, optics closed as the enjoyed the kiss, praying for it to last forever. 

Chase was incredibly warm, more than usual, and his mechanic lips felt human-like for Chief's surprise. A blue servo slid to hold on the man's shoulder, feeling how he shivered lightly at the cool air of the night, he was wearing just a cotton shirt after all. The police bot pulled away, with a concerned look on his still heated faceplates. 

"We should go inside, Sir." He tilted his head a bit, still touching his Chief's arm.

Charlie smirked, kissing the bot again, cupping thew sides of his face with his hands. "Open your mouth a little bit" he ordered and the bot did so, making the kiss deeper, the man's tongue invading the alien intake. It felt incredible for Chase, how warm he felt being kissed like that, his servos nervously touching strong arms and unconsciously moaning into their kiss. 

"Perhaps going inside is a good idea, don't ya think?" Charlie Burns chuckled, kissing all the way to Chase's audial, pulling the bot even closer so his crotch and the other's array were together. "... my room even..." 

Chase shivered, his cooling fans roaring in response, already imagining the scenario of himself and Chief kissing on his bed. Dear Primus saved him, he even felt his covered valve cycling into nothing in anticipation. "I... agree..." 

* * *

Chief's room was big, tidy and minimalist, with a family photo of him and his children on the nightstand, he looked younger in there, the kids as well. The bed seemed too big for a single man, Chase recognized those kid of beds were designed to hold two humans, a couple, married perhaps. But he knew Chief has been single for a long time. 

"Chief... May I ask a question?" Asked the bot, breaking a new kiss what the man gave him.

"What is it, Partner? You concerned about what could happen?" He chuckled, running his hands down his chassis. "... Because I won't do anythin' you don't like" 

"Its not that- well yes I am but that's not my question..." the Cybertronian law enforcer said quickly, looking away "... For how long have you been... single?" He said almost as a whisper, fearing a bad response from the Chief, who just sighed and sat on his bed, a tired expression on his eyes. 

"Of course..." he chuckled again "I haven't told you guys... Today's my anniversary of Divorce" Charlie sighed, scratching his neck. Chase tilted his head, obviously he was familiar with the term, but he was still curious about it. "My Ex-Wife and I didn't end up so well at the beginning, it was 10 years ago tho. Now we barely talk to each other, not because we are still angry, but we lost the habit." The man shrugged, looking back at the bot before him. 

"I'm sorry about It Chief-" 

"Don't be, you asked and I answered, you were on your right to know... I am the one who ruined the mood talking about this" he chuckled.

"Do you miss her, sir?" The bot asked carefully, still standing in front of the man.

"Nah... but sometimes I feel kinda lonely, y'know, having a sweetheart, like Doc and Ana, or Blades and Heatwave..." with a heavy sigh, Charlie pressed his forehead on Chase's chassis. 

Silence fell between them, the bot unsure what to do right then. He opted to touch gently the other's shoulder, stroking it with light circles. 

"I- I already told you how I feel about you, sir... and I'm willing to fulfill the duty as your 'sweetheart'" 

A shiver ran down Chase's spine strut when he felt fleshy and human arms sliding into his plating into a warm hug. Confused, not knowing exactly what to do, he hugged the man back, smelling him and getting his strong human aroma. 

"That could be really Good Chase..." Charlie said nuzzling his face over his partner's windshield. "... we can take care for each other..." 

"I would really like that, sir..." said Chase with a low purr, getting closer to kiss Chief again, who gladly accepted, coaxing the bot to straddle him on the bed. 

* * *

The soft white cotton shirt has been discarded on the floor long ago, as well the black service pants and work shoes, now Chief Charlie Burns was kneeling on his own messy bed, with a whiling bot on his 4 in front of him. The man was really curious about the soft mesh of Chase's valve, it felt really nice and soft on his fingers, as his cock throbbed inside of his underwear. He already had 2 slicked fingers inside of his moaning partner, who squirmed once in a while, in need of more stimulation. 

"Your array is fascinating! Cybertronians are amazing, it's hard to believe that you have these kid of things, but here I am, experiencing at first hand" 

"Q-Quite literally, sir..." 

Chief laughed at that, thrusting his fingers deeper into the hot and needy valve. Chase's moans went wild in that moment, getting closer to his building Overload. 

"S-Sir, please... I-I want you inside me-" he bucked his hips into Charlie's hand. 

The Chief of Griffin Rock Police Department swallowed thickly, looking at his partner's soaked valve, well stretched and ready for him. So he slid down his Underwear, gave a gentle touch on the bot's back for him to turn around and kissed those amazing dermas again. A deep intense kiss what they shared, the man positioning himself between the other's legs, his hands wandering gently through the living metal of his now lover. 

"Your Spike is quite impressive, your interface equipment is really interesting as well, sir" Chase said quickly, looking down at Chief's cock, his servo sliding down to give it a few strokes. 

"Mhm- thank you partner" he laughed, kissing a white cheek "Ya wanna feel it in action?" 

The bot nodded enthusiastically, spreading his legs further and tangling them around Chief's hips, inviting him in. With a new and deep kiss, Chief Charlie Burns started to move forward, gasping an panting at the strangely familiar sensation. The warm mesh enveloping his cock felt wonderful, it giving him light squeezes inch by inch he went deeper. 

"How does it feel, partner?" He asked, stroking the other's cheek with his thumb as the other fingers scratched behind the audial.

"A-Amazing, sir" Chase gasped, releasing his spike, not bearing anymore the pressure built behind his panel. "May I ask you to... move, please?" 

Sliding his arms under the robotic thighs, Chief Burns pulled the bot closer, positioning his legs high enough to get a good grip on them. Beginning to thrust slow but deep inside of Chase. 

* * *

Graham Burns yawned at the same time the Elevator's door slid open, walking lazily down the hallway to the kitchen. He spotted his buddy fast asleep on the couch -right, the bots were invited to to his Dad's Drinking night- and crumbs of Energon candy and Rust sticks over his face. 

He sighed, as his eyes drifted towards the mess over the table, just the calming thought of he wasn't the one cleaning that. So he headed in his room direction, ready to take off his boots and melt into his bedsheets-

But a strange sound caught his attention, a slight banging sound and some other noises coming from his Dad's room. Nervous he knocked at the door, hopeful to get a quick answer that everything was alright and maybe was his imagination, product of the lack of sleep. There was no answer, just a groan, a groan what alarmed him, What if his Dad fell and was injured? What if someone got into the house? Or... Worse? With a lot of hesitation, the middle Brother of the Burnses opened the door, ready to say something but the scene making his words die on his throat. 

The sight of his dad, Chief of Griffin Rock Police Department Charlie Burns, fucking his minimized parter Rescue Bot, Chase. The soft groaning and banging sounds came from them obviously and their very heated activity.

Graham slammed the door shut again, standing it front of it for a second and fighting the impulse to hit his head on it. 

"What was that?" He heard from inside, his Dad's voice.

"... Sir I... Beg to continue, please-" and Chase, breathless. 

The bunker always had been a good place to hide, big enough and with a lot of stuff, now it unofficially belonged to the bots, but they didn't really mind sharing the space to hang out. Instinctively Graham descended through the pole, still with a shocked look on his face. Maybe watching some TV would relax him.

Muffled purrs and moans came from the bots' habs, followed by a more intense slamming, the sound of colliding metal. He could hear laughs and grunts coming from Heatwave and Blades' shared room, they clearly were in there, and having sex. 

Graham again fought the now need to hit his head on the wall, he just buried his head on his hands and groaned. This had to be the worst night of his life.

* * *

The sun woke him up, it hitting directly on his offlined optics, Chase felt his entire frame aching by odds positions he did last night, his processor spinning and pulsing due to the overcharged night. He wasn't lying on his berth, he was wrapped on a soft blanket his head resting on a really comfortable pillow and next to him slept the man he loved. He smiled at that, sitting on the bed and instantly regretting his decision, he could feel perfectly how Chief's cum dripped out of his valve, he closed instinctively his panel, preventing it to dirty the bed. It felt weird, it wasn't like transfluid, but the sensation of having it inside of him made him smile, it belonged to Chief so he accepted it without hesitation. 

He moved closer to the warm body next to him, cuddling on his back. Charlie instinctively spun around, enveloping the other with his arm, pulling the bot closer and kissing his forehelm.

Chase wanted to stay there forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this might be weird but those are my Hcs spilled on one (1) fic.  
This is a more dedicated for for my dear friend.


End file.
